La Última Misión
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: El equipo 7, ahora convertidos todos en Jōnin tienen una misión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban todos juntos, es por esto que Sasuke y Sakura aprovechan un momento a solas. Pero al terminar la misión aparecen ninjas asesinos. ¿Será su última misión juntos?


**La Última Misión**

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Solo la lluvia, que caía con intensidad sobre cuatro ninjas de nivel Jōnin. Iban caminando lentamente y no saltando por los árboles como era costumbre. Uno de ellos paro de caminar.

̶ ¿Qué sucede Sensei? –pregunto un joven rubio con rostro preocupado. Los otros dos que iban un poco más adelante pararon y se giraron al escuchar que estaban hablando.

̶ Sentí un dolor en la pierna –dijo el hombre que tenía un ojo tapado con la banda de la Aldea de la Hoja.

̶ Quizá el kunai que rozo tu pierna tenía algo, Kakashi –concluyo un joven de cabello y ojos negros a su sensei. Kakashi asintió levemente, en ese momento una joven de cabello corto rosa se agacho a la altura de su pierna y poso su mano sobre ella. De su palma broto chakra. Ella al ser una ninja medico podría sentir si su sensei tenía algo fuera de lo normal. Pasado unos minutos ella saco su mano.

̶ No hay nada fuera de lo normal Kakashi-Sensei. Quizá solo este agotado por la batalla que tuvimos hace unos instantes, es mejor que descanse –dijo la joven de ojos verdes. Kakashi solo asintió levemente.

Unas horas antes este grupo de Jōnin había peleado con unos asesinos a sueldo. Fue una pelea dura, habían salido lastimados y agotados. Lamentablemente los asesinos habían escapado, y justo en ese momento se había largado la lluvia. La joven ninja medico había curado las heridas más graves y vendado algunas otras. Es así, que comenzaron a buscar refugio para poder descansar y luego volver a la Aldea de la Hoja, ya que su misión de ubicar en dónde se ocultaba un ninja renegado había concluido. Pero no encontraron nada y por eso seguían caminado.

El joven pelirrubio ayudo a Kakashi a seguir caminado. No muy lejos de ahí encontraron una cueva. Kakashi se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y dejo escapar un suspiro.

̶ Iré a buscar unas ramas así prendemos una fogata –dijo el pelirrubio a sus compañeros. Todos asintieron y él se fue. El ojinegro se adentro un poco más en la oscura cueva para revisar que no haya nada fuera de lo normal y no encontrarse con nadie indeseable. La luz se filtraba levemente, pero aun así se podía ver si uno se esforzaba. En ese momento escucho un crujido, se giró velozmente y vio a su compañera.

̶ ¡Ups! Lo siento si te asuste, Sasuke-kun –dijo la joven de pelo rosa. Él suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta donde se encontraba Kakashi. La joven lo siguió. A los minutos el pelirrubio volvió y coloco las ramas en posición, en medio de todos. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó. Con sus manos hizo unos sellos.

̶ _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _

Y prendió fuego las ramas, y así, la fogata ya estaba lista. Comieron algunas raciones que le quedaban y se dividieron los turnos para hacer la guardia.

̶ Entonces queda: Primero Sasuke, luego Sakura-chan y por último yo, ya que Kakashi-sensei debe descansar –dijo el joven rubio. Todos asintieron.

̶ Naruto no hagas como la última vez y plantes a Sakura con la guardia –dijo Sasuke molesto. El rubio sonrió nerviosamente.

̶ Esta vez no me quedare dormido ¡de veras! –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, se dirigió a la salida de la cueva. Al salir vio que aun llovía bastante, salió un poco y como había varios árboles y estaba la montaña, al ponerse al lado de la entrada de la cueva no se mojaba. Desde ahí estaba bastante lejos de sus compañeros, ya que se habían metido bastante dentro de la cueva. Tomo asiento en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra la fría pared. Era una noche silenciosa y tranquila, pero se tornaba triste y melancólica. Estuvo varios minutos mirando hacia la nada, mientras que la lluvia caía sigilosamente sobre el terreno, mojándolo por completo, formando charcos y humedeciendo la tierra, así formando barro. Sasuke escucho lentos pasos provenir desde el interior de la cueva, se giró levemente y vio a Sakura. Ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, él volvió la vista hacía el paisaje.

̶ Aun no es tu turno para vigilar –dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz bastante bajo.

̶ Quería estar contigo un rato, Sasuke-kun. –Él se giró a mirarla, eso provoco que Sakura se ruborizara levemente-. Como estoy mucho tiempo en el hospital casi no te veo. Y esta misión fue perfecta para ello, además quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

̶ Gracias –dijo Sasuke sencillamente con una leve media sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura sonrió y se abrazó a él. El joven pelinegro paso su brazo para abrazarla con él.

̶ Sasuke-kun te he extrañado –dijo Sakura apoyando su cabeza entre el pecho y hombro de Sasuke y cerrando sus ojos. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, olvidándose de que se encontraban en una misión y que horas antes tuvieron una batalla a muerte. Pero así era la vida de un ninja. Luchas y enfrentamientos. Misiones y peligro de muerte. Pero cada ninja tenía a alguien que lo esperaba, un lugar donde llamar hogar. Donde alguien lo esperaba y sonría al verlo. En el caso de Sasuke su hogar era Sakura y su equipo. Una vez ya había perdido todo, sus padres, su hermano, a todos. Durante toda su infancia no había podido superar que un grupo de ninjas renegados haya exterminado a su Clan. Él fue el único sobreviviente, su hermano mayor, Itachi, lo había protegido durante esa noche oscura. Pero cuando el único ninja que quedaba los encontró y quiso atacar a Sasuke, Itachi se puso enfrente traspasando al asesino con su espada, pero él apuñalo a Itachi con un kunai en medio del corazón, perdiendo ambos la vida.

Desde ese entonces Sasuke no se quiso involucrar con nadie a su alrededor, pero cuando lo nombraron parte del equipo 7 todo cambio. Poco a poco volvió a sentir qué era volver a tener una familia, y dejar entrar el amor en su vida. La persona más cercana a él era Sakura, que jamás se rindió con él, que lo único que ella deseaba era que Sasuke fuera feliz, y si ella era quién lo hacía feliz mejor aún. Es así que poco a poco comenzaron a hablar más, dar paseos largos por la aldea y hacerse más y más cercanos el uno del otro.

Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke y lo miro, mientras que él observaba el terreno. _"Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo, Sasuke-kun"_, pensaba la joven de cabello rosa. Lo miraba y admiraba cada detalle de su rostro, hacía mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo así. Tantos años estar enamorada de él, y ahora, su amor era correspondido por fin. Sasuke, al sentirse observado, desvió su mirada hacia ella, así es como chocaron miradas. Los ojos profundamente negros de Sasuke se reflejaban en los ojos verdes de Sakura, causando una mirada llena de sentimientos. La joven de pelo rosa se acercó tímidamente y cerró sus ojos. Sasuke se sonroja levemente por la proximidad de Sakura, pero aun así deja que ella se acerque. Cuando sellan sus labios en un beso el joven pelinegro cierra los ojos, y deja que la calidez lo rodee. Fue un beso lleno de cariño y necesidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban, por ese motivo Sasuke se encontraba un poco nervioso. Pero cuando sus labios se juntaron fue una sensación de relajación, y felicidad. Sakura se acomodó y poso ambas manos en el rostro de Sasuke. Mientras que él puso una de sus manos en su cintura. El beso comenzó a profundizarse. Se habían olvidado por completo que se encontraban en una misión, pero la necesidad de ambos de estar así de cerca era mucho más grande. La sensación de bienestar no se podía comparar con nada. Comenzaron a levantar temperatura. La noche era oscura y fría, pero a su alrededor se sentía tibio. Sakura pasó su pierna, hasta quedar sentada sobre el pelinegro, con una pierna de cada lado. Sasuke poso ambas manos sobre la cintura de Sakura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. El ojinegro desabrocho el chaleco de Jōnin verde de Sakura, así para poder agarrarla mejor. Comenzó a acariciar su cintura mientras mantenía el ritmo con los besos. Mientras tanto Sakura rodeo a Sasuke con sus brazos y acariciando su cabello. Sus corazones golpeaban fuertemente sus pechos, y su respiración era agitada. Sasuke acariciaba las piernas de Sakura con suavidad y su cintura, eso provoco que ella en medio del beso se le escapara un gemido ahogado. Lentamente el ojinegro comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta que se separaron por completo. Ambos se miraron, Sakura sonrió dulcemente y Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa.

̶ ¿Por qué paraste, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sakura un poco confundida, ya que pensaba que él no iba a parar de besarla.

̶ Creo que no era el lugar, Sakura. –Ella asintió y sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazo.

̶ Sasuke-kun, te amo –dijo felizmente. Sasuke se ruborizo levemente, pero sin abrazarla.

Pasado unas horas ya había terminado la guardia de Sakura, que Sasuke la acompaño hasta que llego Naruto. Milagrosamente él se había levantado para reemplazar a Sakura. Se puso contento cuando vio a Sasuke acompañándola, ya que sabía que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Varias horas después había amanecido, aunque no se notaba, ya que el día aún estaba gris y silencioso. La lluvia había disminuido. El equipo se había levantado y comenzado su ida hacía la Aldea de la Hoja. Todo era tranquilo y normal. Delante iba Sakura junto con Sasuke, y detrás iba Naruto con Kakashi. No hablaban, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas en el terreno húmedo. Pero en un momento Sasuke y Kakashi sintieron algo aproximarse. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por detrás y salto, mientras que Kakashi tomo a Naruto por el cuello del chaleco y salto, pero sintió que alguien se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad. Como tenía lastimada la pierna sabía que no iba a poder esquivarlo, así que decidió usar su fuerza para tirar al pelirrubio fuera del alcance de lo que sea que los estaba atacando. Mientras Naruto era lanzado vio como uno de los ninjas que los habían atacado anteriormente atravesaba con una espada a su sensei.

̶ ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! –grito Naruto en el momento que cayó al suelo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban al lado de un árbol y no podían creer lo que veían, KAKASHI HABÍA CAIDO AL SUELO.

̶ ¡Sensei! –dijo Sakura, que acto seguido fue rápidamente con esperanza de poder curarlo. Pero ella había actuado precípitemente. Un ninja aprovecho el descuido de la kunoichi para atacarla.

̶ ¡Sakura! –grito Sasuke yendo corriendo hacía donde se encontraba la joven de pelo rosa, comenzando así una batalla con uno de los ninjas desertores. El joven rubio se unió a la batalla peleando con el asesino de su sensei. Sakura se quedó arrodillada al lado de Kakashi llorando. Él había perdido la vida. Ella levanto la vista y miro a los asesinos a sueldo. Solo había dos. _"Pero ellos eran tres"_, pensó.

̶ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! Tengan cuidado, falta uno.

̶ Que niña tan detallista –dijo el ninja que faltaba, detrás de ella. El joven equipo se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

̶ ¡Sakura!

̶ ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura había cerrado sus ojos por el asombro, pero al no sentir nada los abrió.

̶ ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? –Ella encontró al pelinegro frente a ella, mirándola. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla-. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No me digas que…! –Él se giró asombrado, ya que no había sentido la espada travesarlo, Sakura también miro. Sus ojos debían estar engañándola-. ¡NARUTO! –Y era así, Naruto se encontraba protegiendo a Sasuke con su cuerpo.

-L-Lo siento, teme, Sakura-chan. No podía permitir que les suceda algo –dijo el pelirrubio con dificultad con una espada atravesando su pecho. Para Sasuke y Sakura eso no podía estar pasando, ¡sus amigos se estaban muriendo! Naruto miro a un costado y volvió su mirada hacía ellos-. Deben escapar, ellos son muy rápidos y peligrosos.

̶P-Pero Naruto, no podemos dejarte… -Él sonrió.

̶ Sakura-chan no te preocupes por mí.

̶ ¡Ay! Pero que conmovedor –dijo uno de los ninjas. Los tres los miraban divertidos-. Pero quédense tranquilos, van a estar todos juntos en el más allá. –Al decir eso comenzó a correr hacía ellos. Sasuke tomo en brazos a Sakura y salto, parando en la rama de un árbol. Miró a Naruto, que le dedico una mirada débil, acto seguido cayó al suelo sin vida.

Comenzaron a correr, saltando de rama a rama, intentando escapar de los asesinos. Pero parecía imposible, ellos no se rendían y seguían persiguiéndolos.

̶ ¿Qué haremos, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sakura angustiada, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que la perdida de Naruto y Kakashi. Sasuke se veía bastante pensativo y preocupado. De repente él paro de saltar y se giró a mirar de dónde en cualquier momento aparecerían los asesinos, Sakura al verlo también paro-. ¿Sasuke-kun?

̶ Sakura, vete. Yo los detendré lo más que pueda, tú solo corre y ponte a salvo –dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

̶ Sasuke-kun…no…no te dejare…no…

̶ ¡Sakura! –grito enfadado-. Solo hazme caso -. Sakura iba a reclamar, pero un espeso humo comenzó a rodearlos-. ¡Sakura! -dijo. No podía ver nada, el humo parecía ser obra de un ninja, y era tan espeso que por más que esforzara la vista no veía nada. Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho, había algo que no iba bien. ¡No escuchaba a Sakura! Algo comenzó a golpear al joven pelinegro, pero él no podía ver nada. Era imposible esquivarlo. Termino en el suelo-. ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Activo su sharingan, pero justo en ese mismo momento el humo se había esfumado. Solo veía árboles, sin rastro de los ninjas o de Sakura. _"Algo no va bien aquí"_, pensó.

̶ ¡SASUKE-KUN! –Él inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de Sakura fue hacía allí. Cuando llego vio a Sakura sentada en el suelo mirando hacía su alrededor con desesperación. El ojinegro se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas.

̶ ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto. Cuando Sakura lo vio lágrimas comenzaron a deslizar su delicado rostro.

̶ Creí que te había pasado algo malo –dijo ella abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo y puso una de sus manos en su cabello, también cerro sus ojos, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad.

̶ Sakura debemos irnos. Es peligroso…

̶ Sa-Sasuke…kun…

Sasuke la miro y vio que Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos y sangre que le salía de la boca. Miro a la espalda de ella y vio un alambre que estaba incrustado en ella y que estaba cubierta de chakra, y que por lo que se notaba era un jutsu de naturaleza rayo. El pelinegro se quedó sin habla mientras que Sakura caía en sus brazos. Al otro extremo estaban los asesinos a sueldo observando la situación divertidamente.

̶ Sasuke…kun, me duele –dijo Sakura débilmente mientras observaba el rostro de Sasuke. Él no sabía qué estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad. Deseaba que fuese un genjutsu, simplemente una ilusión.

̶ ¡Te dije que corrieras! –dijo Sasuke desesperado. Sakura sonrió.

̶ Sasuke-kun, ellos querían matarte a ti, por eso te abrace, fue en ese momento que lo lanzaron. No podía permitir que tú murieras, quiero protegerte –dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

̶ Sakura… -dijo casi en susurro abrazando al cuerpo que poco a poco dejaba de respirar.

̶ Sentimos haber matado a tu novia –dijo uno de los ninjas riéndose. En ese momento los ojos se Sasuke comenzaron a sangrar y un chakra color violeta lo rodeaba. Era una sensación de pura oscuridad. Sus ojos ya no eran el simple sharingan de tres aspas, se había convertido en uno nuevo. En uno que pocos Uchiha habían podido tener o ver. Era el Mangekyou Shasingan, y ese chakra violeta se había convertido en un brazo y costillas de lo que llamaban Susanoo, un poder que solo podían poseer los que tenían sangre Uchiha y su sharingan había evolucionado. Los tres ninjas se quedaron perplejos a tal poder y oscuridad.

̶ Nosotros fuimos contratados, no quisimos matarlos –dijo uno de ellos, intentando evitar algo que se veía próximo. Sasuke los miro con una mirada dura, que se aproximaba a una de locura. En su rostro no solo había quedado rastros de sangre, sino de lágrimas. Le habían arrebatado su lazo más importante y no se los iba a perdonar. Si alguien los había contratado lo iba a encontrar sin importar qué. No había razón para controlarse.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que los tres ninjas yacían en el suelo sin vida. Solo quedaba averiguar quién fue que los contrato y exterminarlo. Tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura y comenzó a caminar. Una lluvia intensa comenzó a caer, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Y solo se podía divisar a un joven pelinegro caminando con un cuerpo en los brazos, la mirada oscura y siniestra que poseía y una sola sensación. La sensación de venganza.

"_Soy un vengador, por eso, vengare quien destruyo mis lazos"_, fue lo que pensó Sasuke Uchiha qué había perdido lo que más amaba por una segunda vez.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos! :3 ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien!

Aca les traje un nuevo one-shot, y espero no me quieran matar. Para los que leyeron mi anterior one-shot "El último adiós" ya deben estar acostumbrados con este tipo de finales, y si no lo leyeron los invito a que lo lean :3

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios *-* Ya que me haría muy feliz! :D

Y para los que siguen mi fic "Fuego y Cenizas" muy pronto voy a estar actualizando, solo espérenlo n.n

~**F**enix**C**armesi~


End file.
